Child of the Millennia
by Yoko avec Yuki
Summary: Yami's past, as told by KuteAzMe. What more is there to say?
1. Default Chapter

KuteAzMe: I'm back.  
  
Kaiba: Oh God.  
  
KAM: Shut up you. This is a story of Yami when he was pharaoh. I wuv Yami.  
  
Yami: We know.  
  
KuteAzMe: I'm in this fic! I'm Kai! Yokomon52 is in this fic as well, she's Lea.  
  
Tea: Are you going to be evil to me in this fic too?  
  
KAM: Let's see... Yokomon52 sick her.  
  
Yokomon52 starts chasing Tea around with her pet Flame Thrower.  
  
KAM: Yes. Yes I am.  
  
Yugi: KuteAzMe does not own any of us.  
  
Bakura: Or Egypt.  
  
Ishizu: Or any other screwy things she writes about.   
  
Kaiba: Thank you God.  
  
KuteAzMe: And thus begins our story.   
  
Child of the Millennia   
  
To be breakable, you must be weak. You are weak.   
  
*No!*  
  
You've taught your son to be soft and weak as well.  
  
*Don't hurt him!*  
  
You see? You are too soft to take a place as pharaoh. No, I shall not kill him. Not yet.  
  
*What do you? *  
  
What is the point of killing an infant?   
  
*Please don't hurt my son!*  
  
No, I shall wait until he is older. Until he is stronger. But you...  
  
*What do you intend to do? *  
  
You've proved your weakness. You have no further meaning.  
  
*What?*  
  
ARRRRGGGGGGHHH!!  
  
***  
  
"Father!" Yami sat up in his bed, sweat dripped down his forehead and in his eyes. He laid back. "A dream," he whispered, "a mere dream. Or nightmare."   
  
The teen pharaoh sat back up and got out of bed and stuck his hands in a water basin and splashed himself.  
  
His door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with bright blue eye and long purple hair.  
  
"Yami?" He asked. "Are you okay, Yami?"  
  
"Yes." Yami said shortly. "Being foolish."  
  
"Did you have the dream again?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, Seporoth." Yami said crossly.  
  
"Do you need-" Seporoth began.  
  
"No!"  
  
***  
  
Yami stepped out his room the next morning completely healed of the effects of the night before.  
  
"Morning Pharaoh."  
  
A girl with curly brown hair and large brown eyes was walking towards him. She was Adviser to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Good morning, Kai." Yami said brightly to her.  
  
"Bakura got another tomb." Kai said to the pharaoh.  
  
"Accursed tomb robber." Yami said under his breath dropping his bright tone. "Did we catch him this time?"  
  
"No and he wounded two of the guards there." Kai said. "He also stole five horses."  
  
"Which tomb?"   
  
"Haven't told me yet. Sorry to ruin your day so early, Pharaoh. Oh, and Yugi is waiting in your chamber and refuses to tell anyone why. He says it's important and can't wait." Kai said pointing down the corridor.  
  
Yami sighed.   
  
"Doesn't he have a grandfather? Where is he?"  
  
"Eating twice his body weight in the kitchens." Kai giggled.   
  
Yami smiled to her then walked off.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" Yugi asked himself, pacing the Pharaoh's Chamber.   
  
*This is the second time I've been attacked because they thought I was the Pharaoh. I'm not! I just look like him. I wish I knew why. Grampa started to say something about it! but then he forgot what he was talking about. * Yugi thought. He grinned when he thought of what his grandfather was doing.   
  
"Raiding the kitchen I bet. Grampa." Yugi said aloud still grinning.  
  
"I'll bet he is."  
  
Yugi spun around to see the pharaoh standing behind him. Yugi's stomach dropped and then he bent down into a low bow.  
  
"Get up. You of all people should know I dislike that. Foolish really. Make someone else feel special because of mere birth. But you've already heard that from me many a times. I sense something troubling you." The pharaoh said to Yugi sharply.  
  
"Uh, yes, see I've again been attacked, b-because I look like you. I would think that you would know why. I-I mean not that I'm blaming you or anything. I would just l-like to why I keep getting attacked because I look like you. I only just got away from the ones with the spears. Pharaoh? Are you even listening to me?" Yugi told Yami.   
  
The pharaoh just stood there looking at the ground.   
  
*So they've started attacking him. *  
  
"Pharaoh? King? Hello, I'm talking to you and you're not talking back-"  
  
"You and your grandfather shall stay here. Yugi listen to me because this is very important. You must NOT leave the palace under any circumstance."  
  
"Okay but why-"  
  
"I shall tell you later. Please leave and restrain your grandfather from eating any more." Yami said smiling to Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled and then ran out of the chamber.  
  
"If Yugi stays here he will be safe from harm." Yami said to himself. "And will give me time to plan."  
  
He knew not how wrong he was 


	2. Threats From No One

KuteAzMe: C'mon Yami 19 out of twenty! Duel me again!  
  
Yami: No! I've already won 18 times! I'm bored.  
  
Yugi: Who wants pizza? We must get ready for chapter two of Child of the Millennia!  
  
Kaiba: We're all going to die.  
  
KuteAzMe: Nuh- uh! Well maybe just Tea, but that's beside the point. No one likes Tea!  
  
Tea: I do!  
  
KuteAzMe: Yokomon52 please.  
  
Yokomon52 starts chasing Tea around with a butcher knife.  
  
Yami: This chapter is going to be a little angst-y. Just a warning.  
  
Yokomon52: I'm in this fan-fic! Yay me!  
  
KuteAzMe: I'm a little disappointed though. I only got one review. And they didn't notice the Dark Magician in my fic. I love the Dark Magician so much I put him in my story but no one cares! Ah well at least I got a boyfriend in my fics! Yep you guessed it, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I got a girlfriend!  
  
KuteAzMe: Oh and everyone's gotta read Losing Grip by Black_Scarab and Ranch of No Return by LuckyLadyBug66. I wuv those stories. And Yami, but that's beside the point. And if you don't read my other fics, I'll I fart the Macarena! Start the fic!  
  
Child of the Millennia  
  
Threats From No One  
  
"Accursed tomb robber am I?" Bakura sneered rubbing his Millennium Ring. Bakura was Egypt's most well-known tomb raider. He had a spy at the Pharaoh's palace that could hide from even the Pharaoh. The spy would eavesdrop on conversations and then report them to Bakura. "Well, well, well. I'll fix that. I won't need to be a tomb robber once my plan is in motion. I will overthrow and become the pharaoh, but to do that I will need all of the Millennium Items. Long live the Pharaoh."  
  
***  
  
It was late evening before Yami had a break from all of the complaining citizens of Egypt because Bakura stole from another tomb. Seporoth, Yami's best friend came to meet him.  
  
"Lovely day, was it not?" Seporoth said yawning slightly as he spoke to his friend.  
  
"Oh yes, I especially loved the rocks thrown at me because of Bakura. People know they can get away with it." Yami said looking at the ground.  
  
"People are stupid, Yami. They think that because you are not as cruel to people as past pharaohs, you are soft." Seporoth said, frowning. "If only your father had live just a few more years. And people think that because you are young, you are stupid. In reality, you must be the smartest person in Egypt."   
  
Yami smiled. He was glad to have such a kind friend.   
  
Kai walked up from behind to two men.  
  
"I hate rocks. I also hate rocks that are flying toward my head." She said bitterly.   
  
"I know," Yami growled, "but think nothing of it. It is only a matter of time before we finally do catch Bakura."   
  
Seporoth grimaced. "It's a lot easier said then done, Yami. Bakura has already killed countless guards and warriors. If I were you, I'd watch my step. Everyone knows he wants to get rid of you." Seporoth said slowly.  
  
Yami gave a hollow laugh. "Seporoth, you must remember that he still thinks that the seven Millennium Items are the most powerful force in the world, remember?" Yami growled to Seporoth.  
  
Seporoth gave of very forced laugh. "Yes. He has no clue, has he?"  
  
Kai frowned at the two. "I don't know. If Bakura does get the Millennium Items he's going to be very difficult to defeat, even with you great power, Pharaoh. You really shouldn't underestimate Bakura." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Yami gave her a hard look then softened. "I'm sure that Bakura will fail in any attempt to steal any Millennium Items." Yami said reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I've been in a truly bad mood today."  
  
Seporoth and Kai nodded.  
  
"I must retire. Perhaps tomorrow I shall be better." Yami said to them both.  
  
When he walked away, and headed to his corridor he sighed slightly. He had lately been afraid of sleeping. For the past few months he had been having the same nightmare over and over again. It was of his own father's demise. Over and over again. The same black fog from the Shadow Realm, the same scared weakened voice of his father begging not to hurt Yami, the same evil heartless voice laughing, the same heart piercing scream of his father...  
  
"No." He said firmly to himself. " I shall not be over powered by fear. I will find out why I am having these dreams, then be rid of the reason forever."  
  
Meanwhile Yami was being watched.  
  
*Oh, I'm sorry Pharaoh, but this fear won't be so easily gotten rid of. *  
  
Yami jumped. "WHAT? Who was that?" Yami asked, wildly looking around, then a little more firmly he added, "show yourself to me!"  
  
*You heard me, Pharaoh. I'm going to kill you Pharaoh. *  
  
Yami growled to himself. He was used to death threats, but he usually knew who was threatening him. He looked around again. He turned around to tell Seporoth, but then he thought of how worried Seporoth might get if he told him so Yami thought not.   
  
*What's the matter, Pharaoh? Can't find me? Too bad, really. I could be anyone you trust. Maybe I'm Seporoth, maybe I'm Kai, or maybe I'm Yugi. You've got to be on your guard or I'll kill you without a fight, and that wouldn't be fun. *  
  
"Wrong, you're not killing anyone. I'll make sure of that. And when I find you I'll-" Yami began but the voice stopped him.  
  
*You'll do what? I know you don't know who I am. I'll kill you like I killed your father. *  
  
Yami's knees buckled, but he recovered and whispered, "You-you killed my father? You are the voice I heard in my dreams?"   
  
"Yami?" Sepoorth's voice rang throughout the palace.  
  
Cold sweat dripped down Yami's forehead. Seporoth! He would get rid of the voice if Yami was too shaken to do so.   
  
Seporoth was the strongest fighter in the world, except for Yami himself, and that was only with extreme concentration, something of which Yami was extremely short of at the time.  
  
Seporoth, at the age of five was chosen to be a great Magician, and would live Egypt every weekend and train with his superior Magician, whom he pasted up in power a long time ago. That was how Seporoth matched Yami in fighting skills.   
  
That was why Yami trusted Seporoth with his life at the moment.   
  
"Sep-Seporoth, help me!" Yami managed to choke out before he collapsed.   
  
The voice was coming from the Shadow Realm, and was draining him as he stood, shocked.  
  
Before Yami was completely shrouded in the darkness of unconsciousness, he heard Seporoth's panicked voice screaming to him, desperately calling to him, asking him where he was. But Yami couldn't answer his best friend. Yami couldn't, he couldn't...  
  
KuteAzMe: The end. I love Yugi. And Yami. And Joey. And Kaiba.  
  
Yami: And everyone else you've ever come in contact with. Except Tea. Why is Yokomon52 still chasing Tea with a knife?  
  
Yokomon52: Because I love inflicting pain to Tea. (suddenly gets google eyed) Hey Kaibaa...  
  
Kaiba: (also google eyed) Hey Yokomon52...  
  
Joey: Me thinks you have a weakness for cute girls.  
  
Kaiba: Don't all guys?  
  
Joey/Kaiba: DUDE!  
  
KuteAzMe: Check in next time! King Yami is gonna find out who the voice is next chapter. That is- when he wakes up. XD. 


End file.
